


What they've always done

by fandomaffected



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Debbie being hopefull, F/F, Lou being happy, Short One Shot, angst if you squint, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: The scene after the heist where Lou walks towards Debbie. Hopefully I have written some kind of new take on that scene."There are not too many people that can crack Debbie Ocean’s poker face, but Lou seems to have done just that."





	What they've always done

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I had to write something for this couple since I can't get them out my head. Oh, and if anyone is interested, I might write some more!  
> English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any mistakes I would love it if you pointed them out! Any critique is welcome!

Debbie watches as Lou crosses the street, the diamonds around her neck swaying with every step. Her green pantsuit glimmers and the only thing that shines brighter are her eyes, radiating a playfulness. She does look a little cocky, but Debbie thinks that she’s earned it. After all, there are not too many people that can crack Debbie Ocean’s poker face, but Lou seems to have done just that. As Lou slowly gets closer, Debbie can’t help the smile growing on her lips.

 

Of course, she can’t help the urge to push her up against the closest wall either, but she just pulled off one of the greatest heists in history and she figures laying low is probably a good idea.

 

Lou finally reaches her, stretches out her arm and asks,

“Shall we?”

Debbie doesn’t think she’s ever been given a more tempting offer, so she hooks her arm in Lou’s and they start walking. She thinks about how when she was a child and dreamed of riding into the sunset on a white horse after saving her prince (she never dreamed of a prince saving her. How could he ever do a better job than her?). Now she is all grown up and knows that New York at night and Lou and her motorcycle is much better.

 

“You ok?” Lou asks, and Debbie has to return to the present. Is she ok? She just pulled off a master plan and became a few million dollars richer, Debbie doesn’t think anyone’s ever been more ok. Then there is always the question of what comes next. She hadn’t had a plan for what to do after, didn’t want to dream incase something went wrong. The future is open, and it’s scary and exhilarating at the same time. Well, there is one thing she wants to do, but she’s not sure the blonde next to her would take her up on _that_ offer.

 

Besides, she doesn’t even have a ring yet.

 

“Yeah,” She just answers, and looks inte Lou’s eyes. Lou smiles and brings her hand down to Debbie's, and suddenly they’re holding hands and the night somehow gets even better.

 

They don’t have a plan for tomorrow, but for now, they are going to enjoy this night and do what they have always done (except for a minor break of five years, eight months and twelve days).

 

They’ll keep on walking

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
